Bullseye
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A post-destiny Candy foof moment. Michael makes an unseen visit to Maria's window...


Title: Bull's eye Lavender angel Email: Lavenderlala08@hotmail.com Rating: G Category: M&M Spoilers: None really, set post-season 1 Summary: Candy foof. Short and simple-- Michael makes and unseen visit to Maria's window. Disclaimer: Roswell and everything to do with it belongs to it belongs to and that does not include me.  
  
He stood outside her window, watching her comb her hair. He'd done this once before, under much different serkumstances. That night he'd been upset, crying himself to sleep in her arms.  
  
He looked down at the bunch of roses he had in his hand. He'd been grocery shopping, and had just seen them on the way out. He hadn't planned to get them for her or anything. Hadn't stood staring stupidly at the display case until a saleswoman finally asked if he needed help.  
  
He'd selected 12 red roses, not knowing until after he'd paid for them that they meant everlasting love. But as he'd walked over here, intent on dropping them outside the window and leaving, he'd realized that it fit in a way.  
  
He did love Maria, and she knew that. He wasn't sure if it would last forever, but it sure hadn't left yet.  
  
He'd left her two weeks before, but she hadn't left him. Everywhere he looked she seemed to be there, in his apartment, the one time he'd been at the crashdown for his last shift before the summer.  
  
A soft breeze ruffled his already messy hair and inside the house across the street, sent Maria's flying. It was then that he had his idea.  
  
Taking a rose from the bouquet, he aimed carefully and with a little help from his powers - which were suddenly working fine - threw it through the window.  
  
It sailed soundlessly and perfectly onto her bed, right below her pillow.  
  
He paused, seeing if she had noticed. She hadn't.  
  
She was staring off into space, a wistful expression on her beautiful face.  
  
He wondered if she was thinking about him, and a twinge of guilt shot through him.  
  
No. This was for the best, no backing down.  
  
To distract himself, he threw another rose at her window.  
  
It landed on the bed, as did nine others.  
  
He stood with the last one in his hand, looking at the card attached. The saleswomen had stuck on as she was paying for him.  
  
"Do you want a card with them?" She'd asked him.  
  
He'd grunted in response, and watched with impatience as she paused for a moment and then picked up a card from a box beside her.  
  
For someone special was stamped on it.  
  
That was all, three words. He hadn't even written them. She'd never know who gave the flowers to her.  
  
After a few seconds hesitation, he threw the last rose at Maria herself.  
  
It hit the back of her shoulder, causing her to turn from where she'd been painting her nails in confusion.  
  
She bent down and picked it up, Michael watching her every move like a hawk.  
  
She straightened up again, and looked at the flower with interest.  
  
"For someone special," she mouthed.  
  
Perplexed, she turned to the window.  
  
She was unable to see him, for he'd made sure to keep his distance. He didn't want to risk the wrath of Amy DeLuca again.  
  
Shrugging, she turned to get into bed.  
  
He wished he could've seen the look of surprise and happiness that came onto her face. For the first time in two weeks, a genuine smile was on her face.  
  
Maria had always wanted something like this, to get flowers and all that romantic stuff. She needed someone like Max; the perfect boyfriend.  
  
She turned to the window again, and though he knew she couldn't see him, he stepped back slightly anyway.  
  
Maria smiled to the deserted street, before closing the curtains, shutting him out.  
  
He smiled a rare smile of his own as he began to walk home. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy when it came to the romance department after all.  
  
Not that he and Maria were together or anything. He would just do something like that more often. To work on his aim.  
  
He couldn't always get a perfect bulls-eye, so he'd just have to practice on Maria.  
  
It was just for his aim, nothing else. 


End file.
